Yuichi Aizawa/Quotes
Quotes Visual Novel = * "Am I surrounded by cannibals?" * "'Uguu' is yours alone." * "'Makoto + lighter' seems likely to equal an entire city block burned to the ground." * "Nayuki...I can't make miracles happen... But, I can be at your side. I promise. I'll be there to comfort you in sad times. I'll be there to smile with you in happy times. Even in the blanket of white snow from winter... Or the fluttering sakura petals from spring... Perhaps in the quiet summer... And certainly when waking up surrounded by the leaves of autumn... Then, when the snow begins to fall again... I'll still, and always will be, here for you. I won't leave you. Because... It seems I love you, Nayuki." * “You break things so easily… whatever I’d build, you’d end up knocking it down.” * “You don’t give a damn about proper discipline. All you worry about is the appearance.” * "If at the end of the dream, there was something that would make me feel brave enough to return to reality, it would be a new beginning for that innocent young girl… to know of hardship, and to cry in sympathy or to know of joy and to laugh from the heart... Moving forward, seeing these everyday things for the first time. It seems that I would be beside that young girl on her journey. With Sayuri-san around, we’ll get ourselves into all sorts of terrible things… and the oblivious heroine of such a story is… Her." * “What does ‘uguu’ mean? You say it whether you’re happy or sad.” * “That’s not just any doll. It has the power to grant its owner’s wishes.” * “Luckily for you, Nayuki isn’t normal.” * “From now on, this is our school. A free school, without any harsh rules or uniforms you have to wear.” |-| Kanon (2002) |-| Kanon (2006) = * "When I was a child I often visited this city. It's been seven years since I last saw Nayuki and Akiko." * "I just don't remember much about the old days." * "It has quite a complex flavor... Very original" * "I couldn't make it my own. "Uguu" belongs only to you." * "Is this town under some spell that makes one lose their memory?" * “If you waste food, you’ll be punished by the gods.” * “I guess there are a lot of variations of uguu.” * "You always say "auu" when you don't know what to do, huh?" * "I may not look like it, but I know what girls like." * “Don’t try to remember. You don’t have to remember.” * “I will definitely come back to get you. And when I do, let us join together as one. Let’s get married. Until then, goodbye.” * “That’s right… All you wanted was to be with me…” * “I, Yuichi Aizawa, and Makoto Sawatari promise to be by each other’s side in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer… Forever, from this day forward… Right, Makoto?” * “You’re my last hope, but if you’re going to be like that, then you’ll be “uguu” forever.” * "Let's head back to school. We'll finish this tonight. You can torture yourself after that." * “Use your ‘uguu’ power!” |-| Category:Character quotes